


life is so simple yet so hard to understand

by gaymumbling



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Shotgunning, Skinny Dipping, Weed, seongsang week day 6 - summer, skater boy yeosang, underwater handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymumbling/pseuds/gaymumbling
Summary: The salty taste of the ocean water mixed with the weed still caught in their breath made for a kiss that tasted undeniably of summer.Or, boyfriends Seonghwa and Yeosang take a midnight walk to the beach and engage in some... spicy activities.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83
Collections: SeongSang Week 2020





	life is so simple yet so hard to understand

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to the first time i ever said cock in a fic, although not the first sexy fic i have posted (yes when youre done with this one visit my profile for my other contributions to seongsang week, wink wink)
> 
> disclaimer, for all intents and purposes weed is legal wherever this fic takes place
> 
> i hope you enjoy!! also the ~vibes~ inspiration for this fic is the song infinitely ordinary by the wrecks from their album with the same name. honestly the whole thing is a work of art & i would highly recommend giving it a listen!

“Get up, we’re going to the beach.”

“I- we’re what?”

Yeosang threw a sandal from across the room so it landed on the couch next to where Seonghwa was sitting.

“We’re going to the beach,” he repeated, matter-of-factly. 

It was the middle of summer so it was impossible to do anything during the day without sweating enough to make Seonghwa feel like he had to take at least three showers throughout the afternoon, so they compromised by going out only after sunset. Although these excursions had never occurred past 12:30 am, it seemed Yeosang had already decided he was going with or without Seonghwa so he put down his book and made his way to the front door to get his other shoe.

“Any particular reason?” Seonghwa asked while passing through their tiny apartment to grab a flannel from their bedroom.

“You’ll see.”

Seonghwa hummed in response, and met Yeosang at the front door with a quick kiss. Yeosang smiled, causing Seonghwa to smile.

“Ready,” he said, as he opened the door with one hand and slipped the other into Yeosang’s. In Yeosang’s other hand was his skateboard.

They set off down their hallway and into the elevator. Once they made it outside (and quickly bickered about which direction the beach was), Yeosang began to skate lazily up and down their street while Seonghwa walked at a steady pace. He loved watching Yeosang’s antics and appreciated his talent for skating but missed the feeling of their hands intertwined.

They traveled for a while, comfortably not exchanging a word between them, letting the ambience of their suburban life speak for them. While their apartment was small, they couldn’t complain about the location - it was only a couple miles away from the up-and-coming part of the city for plenty of nightlife, but a short walk in the opposite direction brought them directly to the beach. Plus their street was relatively quiet so Yeosang could skate to his heart’s content without the risk of getting run over.

After a few minutes of Yeosang cruising and Seonghwa strolling, the latter called out for his boyfriend.

“Hey, Sangie, come over here for a second,” he said, holding out a hand.

Once they were close enough, Seonghwa took Yeosang’s hand in his again and began to tug him gently down the street on his board.

“I’m not a dog,” he said through a giggle.

“So?” Seonghwa responded. “I missed you.”

“I wasn’t more than 15 feet away,” Yeosang said in his defense but brought Seonghwa’s fingers to his lips for an apology kiss anyway. “Do you wanna switch?”

“You mean me ride the skateboard?” Yeosang nodded. “No way.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll hold your hand,” he said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

“I know.” A beat passed, filled by the board’s wheels against the pavement and lit by a passing streetlight. “Okay, I’ll ride.”

Yeosang grinned as they switched, and described for Seonghwa where to place each foot. He held out one arm, and Seonghwa put one hand on his forearm and the other on his shoulder. They resumed their journey to the beach at a slow and steady pace. The skateboard wasn’t Seonghwa’s favorite mode of transportation but he let it slide when Yeosang volunteered to be his teacher.

“Wait,” Seonghwa said. Yeosang halted and Seonghwa stepped off the board only to sit on it. “Push me?”

When Seonghwa looked up at him from where he was sitting, his knees bent, legs slightly separated, and his hands gripping the board behind him for balance, Yeosang couldn’t say no. After a couple rounds of Yeosang pushing Seonghwa down the road with all his might then jogging after him, Seonghwa stood up and handed him the board, immediately taking Yeosang’s other hand.

“Walk with me,” he requested, a gentle whisper in Yeosang’s ear, followed by a kiss on the cheek. Another comfortable silence, this time filled by their steady footsteps and Yeosang whistling the melody of a song he’d had on repeat for the past couple days. There were fewer streetlights as they got closer to the beach.

A few minutes later, Yeosang handed Seonghwa the board while he fished around in his pocket, eventually producing a joint.

“You want to?” He offered. It had been a while since they’d smoked together even though Yeosang did it alone pretty regularly. Seonghwa agreed, deciding he would enjoy the comforting haze of a light high while they walked together.

Yeosang placed the joint between his lips and lit it without letting go of Seonghwa’s hand.

“Do you want to take it yourself?” Yeosang asked after his first exhale.

“Can you do it?”

“Of course babe,” he said, taking a medium-sized hit before stopping in the middle of the road. He let go of Seonghwa’s hand to grab his chin and steady his head while he leaned in to pass the smoke through Seongwa’s lips, giving him a quick peck at the end.

“Again?” Yeosang offered, and Seonghwa nodded.

“And then we’ll walk a bit more,” Seonghwa added.

Yeosang hummed through a smile before taking another hit and repeating the process, this time gently rubbing at Seonghwa’s jaw with his thumb. It was all he could do to stop himself from making out with him right there in the middle of the street. Seonghwa accidentally exhaled right into his boyfriend’s face because their lips were still practically touching by the time he couldn’t hold the smoke anymore. Yeosang stuck his tongue out at him and Seonghwa responded with a lazy smile, his eyes already half-closed.

“C’mon, let’s keep walking,” Yeosang whispered, beginning to tug Seonghwa forward by the hand.

“Hmmokay,” Seonghwa whispered back.

Yeosang knew from experience that Seonghwa didn’t particularly like silence when he was high, so he started talking about anything and everything even though he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t respond to most of his musings. He didn’t mind - he had a lot of thoughts and he knew Seonghwa cherished every one of them even if he didn’t say so aloud. There was still a good amount of the joint left so they slowly finished it on the way to the beach, stopping every couple minutes so Yeosang could share his hit with Seonghwa immediately followed by a kiss. Once they’d left most of the houses behind, they began to sing the song Yeosang had been whistling together, putting on a concert for the moon and stars and any planets that happened to be watching. They’d forgotten some of the words and ended up repeating parts without noticing it but the cosmos loved it anyway if only because the imperfections made it feel so quintessentially human.

There were no lights on in the beach parking lot when they finally arrived. The only indication that there was a beach in front of them at all was the steady whisper of crashing waves. Seonghwa and Yeosang slipped off their shoes to walk down to the water while the water welcomed them by increasing in volume as they approached. They stood at the shore for a minute or maybe fifteen; the waves counted irregular seconds and the time didn’t matter anyway. 

Suddenly, Yeosang took his skateboard back from Seonghwa and put it down on the sand. Seonghwa was confused as he barely remembered he’d been holding it in the first place, but immediately became further confused as Yeosang took his shirt off and threw it on top of the board.

“What are you doing?” Seonghwa asked. “I didn’t bring anything to swim in.”

“That’s the point,” Yeosang replied, making eye contact with Seonghwa while untying the string of his sweatpants.

Seonghwa’s eyes went round with realization then squinted when he smiled.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

The two undressed and left their clothes in a messy pile on top of the skateboard in the hopes the board would protect them from getting too sandy.

As a finishing touch, Yeosang knelt down and wrote “PSH ♡ KYS” under the pile.

“In case anyone tries to steal our stuff,” he reasoned, taking Seonghwa’s hand and pulling him into the water.

They waded into the ocean until the water reached their chests. They goofed around, splashing each other a little. Seonghwa quickly became mesmerized by how soft the water felt running through his fingers. He reached his hand out to touch Yeosang’s arm, immediately switching to loving the feeling of his smooth skin ghosting under his fingertips. Yeosang shifted a little closer to Seonghwa, allowing him to apply more pressure with his hand, then closer still and Seonghwa grabbed his arm and pulled them chest to chest. He collected some water on his other hand and let the drops delicately fall from his fingers into Yeosang’s hair. Seonghwa grinned. So did Yeosang. Seonghwa raked his wet fingers through Yeosang’s hair, and placed his hand at the base of his skull, cradling his head.

“Can I kiss you?” Seonghwa asked lazily.

“Of course,” Yeosang responded in kind.

When their lips met, Yeosang hummed and Seonghwa could barely stop smiling long enough to actually continue kissing back. Yeosang grounded him with his hands on his shoulders and eased his tongue gently between Seonghwa’s lips, who immediately went from giggly to hyper focused on the man he loved in front of him. The salty taste of the ocean water mixed with the weed still caught in their breath made for a kiss that tasted undeniably of summer. Yeosang kissed back like he always did, but it felt better than ever for the simple fact that Seonghwa got to experience it again. He bit Seonghwa’s lower lip and when he pulled back he was met with an extreme closeup of Seonghwa’s beautiful face: his eyes almost closed but eyelids fluttering, his nostrils twitching slightly from his heavy breathing, his cheeks dusted with a blush he knew he caused.

Yeosang let Seonghwa’s lip go and dipped his head back in to resume kissing, but only for a couple moments before he was overtaken with the urge to leave a trail of kisses along the skin untouched by seawater. He started at the corner of Seonghwa’s lips, then moved to his chin, up onto the tip of his nose, then across to kiss the highest point of each cheekbone. Impatiently, Seonghwa moved his hands to grip Yeosang’s face with a palm on each cheek, demanding more kisses on the mouth before he was allowed to stray off course again. He whined, suddenly bringing his thigh between Yeosang’s legs under the water, causing Yeosang to subconsciously grind against his leg. It was Yeosang’s turn to let out a whine as he pressed his lips to the side of Seonghwa’s neck and began to leave a mark, followed by another, and another, and then three more.

They went back to lazily kissing while Yeosang continued to grind his hips against Seonghwa’s leg, until Seonghwa grew restless and submerged one hand in the ocean water and brought it between their bodies, brushing lightly over the heads of both of their cocks. Yeosang inhaled sharply, the sensation unexpected.

“Do you want-” Seonghwa started to ask.

“Yes,” Yeosang responded.

His surprise quickly turned to pleasure as Seonghwa’s fumbling hand turned steady and wrapped around both of them at the same time. The water around them (in addition to the weed in their systems) added a certain weightlessness neither had experienced before, and it wasn’t long until Seonghwa’s movements had Yeosang panting with his forehead against his shoulder. He picked up a steady, fluid rhythm, tightening his grip in just the right moments, and adding a flick of his wrist just at the tip he knew Yeosang loved.

He was rewarded with Yeosang’s lips against his, however this time there was less actual kissing involved in favor of moaning lightly into Seonghwa’s open mouth. One particularly rough stroke had Yeosang’s head flying back and his shoulders tensing up. Seonghwa had to react quickly to wrap his other arm around the back of Yeosang’s waist to keep him from falling into the water, as his hands fell from Seonghwa’s shoulders to his biceps and digging his nails into the flesh as he caught his balance. Yeosang leaned forward, to mouth at Seonghwa’s neck and shoulders again to distract himself from becoming too overstimulated too quickly, but with the way Seonghwa’s hand was working this wasn’t going to hold up for long.

Seonghwa had succeeded in getting himself quite worked up as well, and before Yeosang knew it, his mouth was at his ear.

“I’m close,” he said quietly, between small bites to Yeosang’s earlobe.

“Me too,” Yeosang panted against Seonghwa’s shoulder. He grunted, adding “go faster, please, please faster.”

Seonghwa obliged, picking up the pace and slipping one finger between their cocks for the little extra friction he knew would send them both over the edge. Yeosang quickly came with a high pitched whine followed by a sigh, and Seonghwa followed suit, albeit a little quieter. His body tensed before practically turning to jelly.

When they separated, Seonghwa swished his hand through the water to prevent anything from sticking to it, while Yeosang waded to the water a couple feet away to dip his hands in and slick his hair back. He’d worked up a bit of a sweat, and despite the air and water being no more than five degrees different in temperature, it still felt good against his skin.

Seonghwa had started walking back in the direction of their clothes. Yeosang splashed through the water to catch up with him. He grabbed his arm and laid his head on his shoulder while they walked.

“Love you,” he said, turning his head to place a tiny kiss on Seonghwa’s upper arm.

“Love you, too, baby.”

Yeosang hummed.

“Oh shit, I didn’t bring us towels,” he said, once they made it back to the shore.

“Ah, it’s fine, it’s a quick walk anyway,” Seonghwa said, already pulling on his underwear and shorts. 

“Hm, I guess.”

They both finished getting dressed, and Yeosang picked up his board. They joined hands and walked back up the beach in yet another comfortable silence, this time lit by the stars with the ocean as their soundtrack.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a more i guess,, floaty?? style than i usually do and tbh im really satisfied with it! dont hesitate to let me know what you think!! comments and kudos make me happy <333
> 
> feel free to check me out on twitter! @ddeonghwaa (sfw) and @hwaslesbian (nsfw) ;)


End file.
